Último Adiós
by lovenekoyaoi
Summary: two-shot. el último adiós siempre duele, pero hay dos tipos de caso. el bueno y el malo. aquí dos personas que conocemos muy bien nos dirán cuales son.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que hace, aquí Lovenekoyaoi y traigo un two-shot, sé que debo actualizar mi otro Fic pero por uno inconvenientes no he podido, así que me ha resultado más fácil escribir esto XD. Bueno que lo disfruten.

Advertencia: si no les gusta el drama, pues mala suerte

Último Adiós

-Christophe-

¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?, ¿Cómo he dejado que sucediera?, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Porque no me di cuenta de que te amaba tanto, pero ya sé que es muy tarde para decirlo, solo puedo decirte… lo siento Gregory

Han pasados años de amistad contigo, tantas cosas han sucedidos, tantas peleas tuvimos, tantas veces te vi sonreír, pero, si han pasados tantos años, ¿Cómo no fui capaz de dejar mi orgullo?

Es irónico que ahora me esté lamentando el pasado, ahora, fumando con Tucker, en la fiesta de graduación, en vez de estar contigo por última vez

Oí que volvías a Inglaterra para seguir tus estudios, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué me tuve que enterar por la puta de Wendy?

Tú te vas de este pueblo de _merde_ para tener un futuro mejor, mientras que yo me quedo con mi vieja pala y una caja de cigarrillos.

Eh entrado a esta fiesta, odio la música, está muy fuerte, ¿me pregunto dónde estarás? Todos bailan, con una pareja, como deseara ser ellos

Quiero ver tu cara por última vez, quiero darte las gracias por haberme aguantado tanto tiempo.

Parece que Dios me odia mucho, porque debo verte por últimas vez besando a esa puta de Wendy, como odio admitir que tengo envidia de ella, al menos ella tendrá un recuerdo de ti

Te acercas a mí, no escucho lo que dices, estoy en shock.

Por fin un poco de silencio, estamos en los baños, me has arrastrado aquí, puedo ver como tus labios se mueven y pronuncias ese apodo que realmente en este momento odio

- _ **topo**_ _-_ Te escucho decir, me hubiera gustado que hubieras dicho mi nombre

- _ **¿Qué?**_ _-_ Digo sin dejar ese tono de seguridad en mi voz, pero la verdad, tengo miedo de escuchar lo que dices

- _ **es increíble que después de tanto tiempo nos tengamos que separar**_ _-_ Dijiste sonriendo melancólicamente

- _ **no te pongas marica, después de todo, cuando termines tus estudios volverás ¿no?**_ _-_ Respondí amargamente haciéndome ilusiones en mi cabeza

- _ **me temo que no será así, mis padres quieren que me quede en Inglaterra**_ _-_ Sentí un golpe en mi pecho al oír eso

- _ **así que… esto es un último adiós**_ _-_ Dije, sin temor a que mi voz se quebrara, tenía ganas de llorar, ir contigo a Inglaterra, cavar un hoyo hacia esta, pero, tan solo, es mejor dejarlo así

- _ **así es topo… bueno yo… fue un placer haber trabajado contigo-**_ Te escuche decir, mientras veo como estiras tu mano para estrecharla con la mía

Yo solo atine a corresponder este gesto, intentando no abalanzarme sobre ti y no dejarte escapar

- _ **Adiós para siempre Gregory**_ \- Dije, sin mirarte a los ojos

- _ **Adiós para siempre Christophe**_ \- dijiste, no me molesto que digieras mi nombre, es más quería escucharlo siempre, pero no podía

Vi como después de esto, diste media vuelta y tomaste la manilla de la puerta del baño

Antes de salir vi cómo me dedicabas esa sonrisa que me hacía revolver el estomago

No pude más, corrí hacia a ti, en un arranque de adrenalina tome tu cara, vi cómo me mirabas confundido, en un segundo selle mis labios con los tuyos

Sentí como el tiempo se congelaba, como si no hubiera pasado nunca la despedida formal de compadres, yo solo quería algo más de ti

Mi mente colapso cuando sentí que agarrabas mi cintura y correspondías el beso de despedida

Fue como si pasaran años y no parábamos de entregarnos ese arranque de sentimientos reprimidos

Sentí como mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no pude contenerme más

Cuando te despegaste de mí, vi de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa que para mí siempre fue una molestia, pero ahora, era lo más bello que podía ver

- _ **sabes algo Chris**_ \- Te escuche decir, yo mire con duda tus ojos

- _ **qué cosa**_ **-** Dije sin apartar mi mirada sobre ti

- _ **no puedo creer que hoy es la última vez que te voy ver, y la primera vez que te veo llorar-**_ Sabía muy bien a que te referías, pero preferí callar tus palabras con otro beso

Después de ese momento de romance que tuvimos en el baño, estábamos en la salida de ese viejo colegio, casi todo se habían ido, y otros se habían quedado llorando adentro por la despedida

Yo en cambio estaba un poco feliz, pero no olvidaba lo que había visto antes, esa Wendy sí que era una puta

Mientras tomabas mi mano para volverla estrechar con la mía, vi cómo te alejabas de mi para siempre

Cuando desapareciste en la vuelta de la esquina, me desplome en el suelo, caí de rodillas al piso, me importaba un comino quien me viera en ese momento, solo quería ser yo y me recuerdos

Sentí el calor de mis lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas

Todo había acabado, todo se había ido

Bueno al menos pude tener algo en mi mente que nunca olvidaría

- _ **al menos…tuve un último adiós**_ -

Susurre en la oscuridad de esa noche vacía, en ese pueblo, en este lugar.

Pero al menos te tengo en mis recuerdos, los recuerdos de un chico solitario.

Solo se algo, que quizás se ha estúpido pero sé que todos lo hemos sufrido

- _ **el ultimo adiós siempre duele… pero al menos existe el teléfono**_ \- Sonreí un poco mientras sostenía la hoja de papel con tu número anotado y dije.

 _ **Quizás este no sea un último adiós Gregory….**_

-Fin-

 **Bueno si sé que estuvo un poco dramático, pero son la 1 a.m. y mañana tengo clases**

 **Así que hasta luego y recuerden dejar un reviwes si le gusto**

 **Recuerden también que falta la otra parte y la pareja es…CREEK….. Recuérdenlo**

 **Cada reviwes que dejan hacen a Chris más uke y a Tweek más alto**

 **Adiós: 3**


	2. Último Adiós parte 2 (final)

Último Adiós

 **Holi de nuevo, Lovenekoyaoi tiene la última parte de este two-shot lista, agradezco los reviwes y a las personas que hayan leído esto, esta es la parte del Creek, si no les gusta esta pareja…bueno solo imaginen que son otras personas XD ah, además, perdón por haberme demorado mucho en actualizar.**

 **South Park no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **Nota:** _ **más abajo cuando yo narre, les recomiendo poner la canción del link que deje ahí, es muy bonita se así se sentirán como se estuvieran experimentando eso**_

 **-Tweek-**

¿Por qué tendré tanta presión?, ¿Por qué soy incapaz de verte a los ojos?, ¿Por qué esto tiene que terminar así?

Hay tantas preguntas que quisiera que tengan respuestas, pero para algunas no las hay

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, ¿días?, ¿meces?, ¿años?, ya no recuerdo cuanto a pasado, como se ha ido el tiempo tan rápido

Token y Clyde dicen que me tengo que relajar, ¡pero es demasiada presión!

Quizás tú te vayas de South Park a seguir tus sueños, que tú nunca me contaste

Yo sería capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, pero… tengo miedo…

Tengo miedo ahora que no te encuentro, tengo miedo de salir de este pueblo, soy simplemente… una gallina

¿Dónde estás Craig?, quiero ver tu cara antes de que te vayas de este pueblo

¿Estarás fumando afuera?, odio que fumes, puedes morir joven, o darte cáncer, o sida o ¡Gah!… ¿de qué diablos hablo?, creo que necesito café

Le he preguntado a Token donde estabas, me dijo que tú estabas con el topo afuera fumando, eh acertado, sabía que estabas allí

He salido de la fiesta, me he cruzado con Christophe, parecía que iba hacer algo, no sé qué le pasa

- _ **Tweek**_ \- Dices mi nombre, me haces dar un salto del susto, ¿de dónde saliste?

- _ **¡Gah!**_ \- Es lo que respondo siempre cuando me hablas, me gustaría ser normal como tú… pero según Clyde tu eres un sociópata, ¿Qué será eso?

- _ **todavía no logro hacer que no te asustes cuando hablo contigo**_ \- veo tu cara siempre neutra

Como he crecido un "poco" solo nos llevamos por tres centímetros, por supuesto tú eres más grande

Todavía recuerdo el día en que volví de vacaciones, las primeras que pase sin ti y los chicos, tú fuiste el primero en verme, recuerdo que tu expresión neutra había cambiado a una de sorpresa, ¿Cuánto he cambiado desde entonces? ¿Quizás mis sentimientos también habrían cambiado conmigo? Pero eso no viene al tema

- _ **n-no te p-preocupes ngh Craig-**_ Respondo, me había quedado recordando el pasado

- _ **dime, que haces aquí**_ \- Preguntaste, no te entiendo, supuestamente, tú habías venido hacia mi

- _ **¿eh?**_ \- Tiemblo un poco, al pasar el tiempo eh podido controlar mis temblores, pero todavía me cuesta que desaparezcan

- _ **ahh… exactamente porque estás aquí, tu odias los lugares oscuros**_ \- No me di cuenta, pero me encuentro, ahora, atrás de la escuela, contigo a solas

¿Sera el momento perfecto para decirte lo que siento? O preferiría seguir escapando de esta realidad cruel que atormenta mi cabeza, quizás, tan solo quizás, seguiré soñando con que tú me abraces y me beses como lo hacías con tus antiguas novias.

Todavía recuerdo el cruel momento en que me dijiste que tenías novia, pero no me impresione mucho después de eso, ya que me volviste a decir eso como 6 veces en 1 año, nada relevante en ese entonces de nuestra edad.

- _ **Tweek, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?, estas muy callado, eso es raro en ti-**_ Te escuche decir, tal vez tengas razón, es raro en mi… soy raro…. Tan solo alguien que es una persona que es "especial" por así decirlo… especial… recuerdo ese momento en que me dijiste que querías ser mi amigo porque yo era especial…. Recuerdos…. Amistad…. Llanto… lagrimas.

- _ **No, no pasa nada**_ _ngh_ \- Respondí aguantando mis lágrimas de dolor, tengo miedo de que te vayas y me abandones

 _ **-¿No es nada?, diablos esta es la segunda vez que me dicen eso, el topo también andaba con eso-**_ ¿El topo?, creo que él también le ha tocado despedirse de Gregory, según él me dijo, no sé, él debe de estar pasando un momento muy difícil como yo

Veo como empiezas a mover tu boca tratando de decir algo, te demoraste un poco pero lo dijiste después de todo

- _ **Sabes, no le he dicho esto ni a Token ni a Clyde, pero creo que ahora como estamos solos quizás debería contarte…**_ \- Te escuche decir ¿Qué será? Tengo miedo de escuchar, pero quizás sea otra cosa… ¿o no?

Espero a que muevas tu boca de nuevo para poder decir las dos palabras que me partió el corazón

….

….

….

- _ **Me voy**_ \- Dijiste

Te vas…

Te vas…

Tan solo dices eso… como se fuera tan fácil afrontar lo que escucho… duele… duele mucho…. Siento que mis ojos ya no pueden más…. Quisiera que lloviera para poder ocultar mis lágrimas que empiezan a salir desesperadas en busca de algo que las pare

Antes de que mis ojos se vuelvan borrosos por las lágrimas veo que vuelves a mover la boca

- _ **Me voy… de vacaciones con de mi abuela, no les quería decir porque este sería la primera vez que yo los dejo solos en vacacio…. ¡¿Tweek, porque lloras?! ¿Dije algo malo?-**_ Te escucho decir… una broma… una broma muy cruel…

- _ **es-es que pensé q-q-que dirías que- te ibas de South Park para siempre-e**_ –Me siento tan patético haciendo esto, pero debía soltarlo ya no podía más

- _ **Pero que cosas dices, si tú sabes muy bien que me quedare aquí a estudiar, si tú mismo me acompañaste a dar el examen de admisión a la universidad de aquí**_ \- Dijiste con un poco de burla en to hablar…espera… ¡no te vas!...pero si yo… pensé que te irías… me siento como un tonto al no recordar el día en que te tuve que acompañar a dar ese examen del demonio, si por suerte quedo Clyde

 _ **-¿enserio no te vas?-**_ Siento una alegría tan grande que no puedo controlar mis movimiento correctamente, además de mi idiota idea de que tú te fueras

 _ **-si Tweek, no me voy, de donde diablos sacaste es-**_ no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, siento que mi cuerpo se hubiera movido solo

Ahora… me encuentro besando tus labios… siento el olor a cigarrillo y comida de cuyo sobre tu ropa, es raro si tu andas con traje.

Cuando me separo de ti ciento como si mi mundo hubiera colapsado… me agarraste de mi cintura y nos volvimos a besar… parece que tú tampoco aguantes el deseo

Estoy tan feliz, tan pero tan feliz… deseara que esto no acabara nunca…

-1 hora después-

Me siento fatal, me duele mucho el cuerpo como si me hubieran atropellado.

Tanto fue nuestro deseo de amor reprimido, que no me di cuenta de cómo diablos acabe en un salón de clases haciendo…cosas….

Craig se había ido a despedir de Token y Clyde, me dijiste que me llevarías a tu casa… creo que ya se lo que pasara, ojala que no fuera tanto presión hacer esto

Empiezo a caminar hacia fuera de la vieja escuela

Veo con claridad como Christophe se encuentra en el suelo… me da miedo acercarme… pero quizás la habrá pasado algo

- _ **Christophe**_ \- Lo llame

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ siento como su voz ronca se escucha un poco más… débil, como se hubiera llorado mucho

 _ **-¿Cómo te fue con Gregory?-**_ Dije mientras me acercaba a él, no me podía agachar, por culpa de Craig claro esta

- _ **Bien**_ \- Dijiste

Veo en tu cara como se dibuja una sonrisa

 _ **-¿Cómo te fue con Craig?-**_ Me preguntaste

 _ **-bien, supongo ngh-**_ Te respondí

Te pusiste de pie y empezaste a mirar el cielo, había una linda luna llena en ese momento, yo también me puse a mirarla.

-narro yo-

(Recomiendo escuchar esta canción para que sientan el ambiente: Not Myself When Im Not Me)

(Ya la pusiste, ¿no?, pues te espero)

(Bueno sigamos con la historia XD)

Los dos chicos se encontraban admirando la luna llena de esa noche de llanto, alegría y de sentimientos que los dos habían experimentado

 _ **-¿sabes algo?-**_ hablo el castaño

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?-**_ pregunto el rubio

 _ **-cuando una persona a compartido tanto tiempo con alguien a su lado…. se da cuenta lo duro que es decir adiós-**_ Dijo el castaño

- _ **si lo sé, pero, sabes una persona una vez me dijo que, hay dos partes en decir adiós, una buena y una mala ¡Gah!-**_ Hablo Tweek

 _ **-¿Cuáles son?-**_ Pregunto el topo

 **-** _ **la buena, es que tú nunca perderás ngh contacto con esa persona especial que realmente te importo, por algo se inventó el teléfono ¿no**_ **?** -Respondió

 _ **-¿y la otra?-**_ Pregunto de nuevo el topo

 **-** _ **la mala… es que te quedes sin saldo para llamar, je je-**_ Dijo con un poco de risa Tweek

 _ **-ja ja que chistoso-**_ Dijo con seriedad Christophe

- _ **no, hablando enserio, el último adiós siempre es doloroso…. Pero al menos nosotros dos no pasaremos por eso ¿o no?-**_ Tweek en ese momento miro a Christophe

- _ **si… tienes razón**_ \- Respondí el topo

Después de esa charla los dos se dispusieron a mirar el cielo estrellado de esa noche, sabiendo muy bien que al menos ellos jamás se dirían su _**último adiós**_ ….

….

….

….

 _Dime, que me dices tú… acaso serás capaz…de decir…. adiós de nuevo…._

…

 _.._

…

 _ **FIN**_

 **Bueno… que les pareció, yo eligió esa canción porque es bien bonita, proviene de un juego de terror (** _ **mogeko castle) les dejo el nombre si les gusta**_

 _ **Perdón por no haber actualizado, es que he tenido que hacer muchas cosas y todo eso…..**_

 _ **Nos veremos en la próxima historia adiosito :)**_


End file.
